walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Grimes (TV Series)
Judith Grimes, also referred to as Judy, is the infant daughter of Lori Grimes. Due to the situation at her conception, Judith's biological father isn't definitely known; it could be either the series main character Rick Grimes, or the former group leader Shane. Regardless of Judith's real father, Rick firmly tells Shane that Lori's baby is his. Daryl nicknames Judith "little ass kicker". Post-Apocalypse Judith Grimes is the second child born to Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the zombie apocalypse. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the zombie apocalypse, their parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things are without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention as to who is the baby's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane Walsh, Rick's best friend, inside the Atlanta camp prior to her discovering that Rick was still alive. This puts Shane into the right time frame for the baby's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after so it is still entirely possible that he is indeed the baby's biological father. Rick has since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane but forbids mention that he might not be the baby's biological father. As far as he's concerned he loves his child and the circumstances of its conception are completely irrelevant. It does show in Season 4 that Rick has taken on the fatherly role for her. Judith was not immediately named upon her birth, and it took them several episodes to decide on "Judith", which was the name of Carl's third grade teacher. Before then, she was nick-named by Daryl "Lil' Ass Kicker". Season 3 "Seed" Judith is mentioned by the mother while talking with Hershel regarding his condition. "Sick" Judith is mentioned by Carol when speaking with Lori. "Killer Within" Judith was successfully delivered via an emergency cesarean section by Maggie, though resulting in Lori's death due to blood loss and shock. Judith, when she first came out of Lori, was silent. She was quickly awakened by a few quick, light slaps on the back from Maggie. Judith, Carl, and Maggie exited the prison and Rick noticed Maggie holding her without Lori present. He started to cry tremendously over the loss of his wife. "Say the Word" It is revealed that the baby is a girl. Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn offer to retrieve formula so the baby will survive. Only Maggie and Daryl depart the prison and travel to a daycare center, where they discover formula, as well as more needed baby supplies. When they come back, Daryl feeds the baby and asks Carl if he has decided on a name yet. Carl goes through girls' names from former survivors in the group. After that, Daryl jokingly suggests the name "Little Ass Kicker" and asks her how she would like that. "Hounded" Rick first acknowledges her as his child to the first caller on the phone. He finally carries her after he returns to the group a second time. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Carl talks to Rick about the baby's name and Carl tells Rick about how Daryl calls her "Lil Ass-Kicker" which Rick finds amusing. They finally decide on Judith, after Carl's 3rd grade teacher, Judith Mueller "Made to Suffer" Judith briefly appears in this episode, being cradled by Beth as Carol, Carl, and Axel look on. Axel uses Beth's good handling of Judith as an excuse to hit on her, which an anxious Carol pulls him aside and reprimands him for. "The Suicide King" Judith appears in the episode being cared for by Beth while Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie are in Woodbury. Judith's cry appears to trigger Rick's psychosis. While Beth talks with Carol, Judith begins to cry again. Carol holds Judith before placing her in a box (a makeshift crib) with "Little Ass Kicker" written on the side. "Home" Judith appears being fed by Maggie while Beth talks to her. "I Ain't A Judas" Judith is held by Carol and Andrea as both of them talk about what happened to the group and their future plans. In the ending, she appears again being carried by Rick, when talking to Daryl and Hershel about Andrea and his plans to get more weapons for the confrontation with Woodbury. "Clear" Judith does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned during the episode Rick and especially Carl. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Judith does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned during the meeting between The Governor and Rick. The Governor, in an attempt to get inside Rick's head, brings up his knowledge about Lori's affair and raising Shane's child as his own. "Prey" Judith does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Tyreese in a discussion with The Governor. "This Sorrowful Life" Carol is seen putting Judith in her playpen during her last conversation with Merle. "Welcome to the Tombs" Beth is seen holding Judith as the group prepares to defend the prison from the outside. During the attack, Judith is held by Beth, who is with Hershel and Carl hiding outside the prison in the woods. When they finally meet up with the rest of the group, inside the prison, Beth takes Judith to Rick so that he can kiss her on the forehead. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Judith appears in this episode. She looks more grown up hinting its been a couple of months since she was born. It is proven that even if she isn't Rick's, he still adopted her as his biological daughter. "Infected" Judith is shown with Rick at the beginning of the episode. Beth takes care of her while the zombies attack Cell Block D. Rick tells everyone they can't go near Judith because they could get her infected. Michonne seems bothered by her presence. Later, Judith vomits on Beth. In reaction, Beth asks Michonne to hold her, in which Michonne sternly replies "No", but then gives in and takes her uneasily. After a few seconds of Beth being gone, Michonne breaks down emotionally, and holds Judith close to her. "Isolation" Beth is seen in the Administrative Building with Judith. She is holding Judith when Maggie walks in to talk with Beth. Later on, before going on the supply run, Daryl calls Judith the "Lil Asskicker" again. "Indifference" Judith does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Rick during conversations with Carol. "Internment" Judith does not appear in this episode, but Rick and Carl mention that she is with Beth in a safe isolation block. "Too Far Gone" Judith was carried out by the children of the prison but was left on the ground unsupervised. After Rick and Carl reunited at the prison courtyard, they found Judith's baby seat empty and bloody. However Tyreese, Lizzie and Mika managed to save her, it is unknown as to why the babyseat is bloody, her desperate father and brother, though, assume she's dead. "After" Judith does not appear in this episode, however Rick and Carl talk about her and Carl believes Rick could not protect her, both believing her dead. "Inmates" Judith is seen in the arms of Tyreese, after the attack she cannot stop crying. After Tyreese hears a scream from the railroad, he leaves her with Lizzie. Lizzie covers her mouth to stop her from crying during a Walker attack, and slips into a shell-shocked state and nearly suffocates Judith before saved by a newly returned Carol. Judith is last seen traveling with Tyreese, Carol, Lizzie and her sister along some railroad tracks. "Claimed" Judith goes ape shit and kick the crap out of carol and slaps the black off tyreese Killed Victims This list shows the victims Judith has killed: *Lori Grimes (Caused) Relationships When Lori first found out about her pregnancy, she began crying as she knew the hardships her baby would cause for the group and the dangers the helpless newborn would face growing up in such an unforgiving world. Lori was going to abort her baby by taking tablets, and did so, but later threw them up as she was unsure what to do. She either didn't know that the pills would not actually terminate her pregnancy or she did know and she tried it as an act of desperation. Rick discovered the remaining pills and confronted her about it, prompting Lori to confess to both the pregnancy and the liaison with Shane. Although it seems that Lori made a "choice" to keep her baby, in reality, she may have realized that, without proper medical facilities to pursue an abortion, there really was no "choice." Lori's awareness of this was revealed in her conversation with Beth when Beth asked her how she could bring a baby into "this world." After going into labor in the prison, Lori knew that her and the baby wouldn't both survive and that one of them was going to die. Without any consideration, she chose herself and demanded Maggie perform a C-section on her. As Maggie began cutting Lori open, Lori cried out in pain and then is thought to have passed away due to blood loss. Rick Grimes Judith is Carl's sister and Rick's possible daughter as Lori had a previous affair with Shane. It is possible that Rick is the father as he and Lori had a sexual encounter when Rick reunited with his family. Rick is determined to keep her alive and safe, thinking himself as her father either way. She reminds him of Lori and protecting her is what she would have wanted. Rick clearly loves his newborn daughter or step-daughter and is willing to do anything to keep her safe from harm. This is proven when he cries in despair after he speculated that Judith was eaten by walkers. Shane Walsh Shane died eight months before Judith was born, however for a brief time around the time of her conception, Shane and Lori had a sexual relationship prior to Lori discovering that Rick was still alive, which makes it entirely possible that he is Judith's biological father. When Shane first found out of Lori's pregnancy, he automatically assumed that the baby was his. Lori had told Rick about the relationship, and both Lori and Rick adamently told him that the baby would never be considered his, which infuriated him. Jealous of Rick, and seeing him as a rival, Shane was strongly suggested to have been interested in taking Lori as his wife and raising both Carl and the baby as his own. Realizing that he would never win Lori with Rick being present, Shane plotted to kill him, but catching on to Shane's plan, Rick killed him first. Carl Grimes Carl appears to be very protective of his baby sister. He was present during her birth and even suggested some names. Rick later pulls Carl aside to give him advice as to what he should do if anything goes wrong while he's absent. Carl asks him what they should name the baby, and suggests naming the baby after his 3rd grade teacher, Judith Mueller, which Rick agrees to. Carl, despite gaining a new cold personality clearly loves his baby sister and, like his father, is willing to keep her safe and protect her at all cost. After speculating that Judith was eaten by walkers, Carl cries in anger and frustation and empties his rifle ammunition to a walker. Hershel Greene Due to his medical training, Hershel is the primary caretaker of Judith. He spends a significant amount of time with the baby and ensures that her needs are met. Hershel cares very deeply for Judith. Since the day Judith was born, Hershel has acted as her surrogate father while Rick recovers from his breakdown. Maggie Greene Maggie was the one who delivered her since Carol and Hershel were unavailable. It also appears Maggie cares about Judith as she also went out to get formula with Daryl Dixon in "Say the Word". She also shows her affection in "Hounded" when she tells Glenn to find toys for Judith while they are looking in the market. Beth Greene Beth is very attached to Judith; she is always seen holding and nurturing her. She gets along very well with Judith, in contrast to Rick, who, at first, made her cry every time he held her. After Judith's birth, Beth is usually seen preparing formula or boiling milk for Judith. Sometime later, Beth admits to Carol that she always wanted a child of her own. After being informed that The Governor is planning to attack the Prison, Beth becomes concerned about Judith's safety and feels that the group should flee before they attack. Beth is skillful when it comes to nurturing Judith, as she instructed her sister to hold and give her food when Maggie takes Judith away from Beth for a short time. Beth is also shown to be Judith's babysitter when Rick goes to go farming early in the morning as seen in Infected when Rick dropped her off while everyone else was asleep in their cells. Beth is very protective of Judith and would do anything to keep her alive and to honor Lori. Carol Peletier After getting over her grief regarding Lori's death, Carol takes a fondness to Judith and is often seen cradling her in her arms and caring for her. After being found by Daryl after she was separated from the group, Carol was surprised to see Judith in Beth's arms, and since then, uses her experience of having a daughter to good use in nurturing Judith. Carol, along with Beth, are the primary caretakers of Judith. Carol also tells Andrea about Judith's nickname when she goes to the prison for the first time, and in the process discovers about the deaths of Shane, Lori, T-Dog and Axel. When Beth is not seen cradling Judith, she is either asleep in her crib or is being cradled by Carol. Daryl Dixon Daryl is apparently fond of her which is why he nicknamed her, "Little Ass-Kicker." Judith reveals a soft spot in him, as witnessed by the way he precariously handled the baby and fed her formula. In "The Suicide King" when Daryl leaves, he tells Rick to look after "Little Ass-Kicker" showing that despite him leaving he still cares about her. Later, when Beth and Carol are putting her down in a box, it has "Lil' Ass-Kicker" written on the side. It is believed that Daryl wrote this. Also, Beth tells Carol that Judith would be dead if it wasn't for Daryl because he refused to lose anyone else and personally went out to find formula so she would live. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Judith never physically interact but indirectly have. Glenn has been willing to go and retrieve supplies for her. During the "war" with the Governor, Glenn saw Judith as a burden. Hershel tries to devise plans in avoiding The Governor by leaving the Prison. Glenn says that she will cry and be a major hindrance to the group's supplies and safety, as her loud cries with attract Walkers. Michonne After Michonne got wounded, and was training to gain her strength back, she got distracted and asked Beth if Judith always cries like that. Beth tells her she can sense wounds. Afterwards, Beth asks Michonne if she can hold her, so she can clean up. Michonne denies strictly, but later agrees, in which results in Michonne starting to cry. It is unknown why Michonne didn't want to hold Judith, and got emotional when she held her. In the episode "After", we discover this is because Michonne is still dealing with the loss of her own young son. Lizzie Samuels After the prison outbreak, Judith was seen carried by Tyreese, with the company of with Lizzie and Mika. When Tyreese left the them trying to save Christopher and Christopher's Father because of screams heard from a distance, Judith cried and her cry attracted a great deal of walkers. Lizzie didn't seem to be very fond of Judith because of that, and nearly suffocated Judith. Tyreese Tyreese was the one who saved Judith during the prison outbreak and he seemed to be babysitting her when he fled from the prison with Lizzie and Mika.}} Appearances Season 3 Season 4 |}} Trivia *Robert Kirkman stated: "If you've watched this show, it's definitely much more likely that it is Shane's baby, but you never really know."Natalie Abrams, The Walking Dead Bosses on Two Big Deaths: "It Was Not an Easy Decision", TV Guide, (November 4, 2012). **Judith's paternity is also suggested to be Shane in the comic books, considering that Lori expressed concern at how far along she was in her pregnancy, and the possibility that she might have been too far along for it to be Rick's. *It was revealed on Talking Dead by Sarah Wayne Callies that Lori always saw her pregnancy with Judith as a death sentence. *Daryl suggested the name, "Little Ass-Kicker," for Judith, and it is now a nickname he uses for her, much to Rick's amusement. *It has been revealed recently, in a Q&A with Emily Kinney that the babies have to be switched due to their rapid growth meaning that Judith is portrayed by multiple actresses, such as Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell.Daily Dead, http://dailydead.com/the-walking-dead-zombie-limb-bookends-infographic-emily-kinney-qa/, (February 16, 2013). **Judith is, so far, one of the only three known characters to be played by many different actresses, the others being Michonne and Hannah. *During Talking Dead after "Too Far Gone" Robert Kirkman declined to comment on the fate of Judith, however he stated "I don't know, there was an awful lot of blood in that chair". Two episodes later in the episode entitled "Inmates", Judith is seen alive and well, and being cared for by Tyreese and the Samuels sisters, and later Carol. * On Talking Dead, it is revealed Judith has 5 different sets of twin actors, plus a stunt doll for when the scenes were considered too unsafe for her actress. This means she has 10 actors, the most of any character. Comparison to the Comic *In the Comic Series, Judith dies alongside Lori after the Woodbury assault on the Prison, but in the TV Series, Lori dies during childbirth, however Judith survives all the attacks on the Prison and is suggested to have made it to another safe community when the prison became uninhabitable. **Another difference to this is her fate. In the Comic Series she is already dead after the final onslaught, but in the TV Series she manages to survive all attacks and escapes the Prison along with Tyreese, Mika and Lizzie. *In the Comic Series, Judith is speculated to be a few weeks to months old, but in the TV Series she is 8 months old. *Judith is one of the characters who died in the Prison in the Comic Series, but survived in the TV Series. References Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Grimes, Judith Category:Babies